heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 11
(series) (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | StoryTitle1 = And Then -- the Invaders! | Synopsis1 = The Fantastic Four are in a training session to see how well the team meshes now that Ben's powers are derived from an exo-suit instead of cosmic rays since he lost his powers fighting the Hulk. During the fight, Ben manages to break out the floor causing the group to crash to the level beneath them, much to Reed's annoyance because they are short on money. Ben tells them that all they need to do is use Dr. Doom's time machine and get some money, and enters into Reed's lab. As the group follows Ben into the next room they are surprised to find a number of Nazi soldiers waiting for them. Surprised by the Fantastic Four, the Nazi's open fire on them, however they prove to be no match for their super-powers and are easily defeated and tied up for questioning later. Upon investigating the lab, Reed notices that a cylinder of Vibranium he was examining has gone missing and theorizes that it was possibly knocked through Dr. Doom's time machine during Power Man's rampage through his lab a few days earlier. Checking his time machine, Reed's theories are confirmed as the machine has been set to the year 1946. This come as a shock to the group because the war was over by 1944, a fact that Reed and Ben know for a fact having served in the US military during World War II. They begin to puzzle out the fact that the Vibranium must have been sent back to some previous point in history. They are then visited by the Watcher, confirming to Reed that their pasts are all in peril, however the Watcher will not talk having vowed never to interfere with humanity again . Reed puts together a time scope so that they can pin point the time in which history had changed. Scanning back to 1946 they are shocked to witness the Nazi army storming Cleveland, Ohio. Scanning other areas they find that New York City, London England, and Moscow are under Nazi control. Scanning back further they find that Lower Manhattan was taken over by the Nazi's in 1944, and the channel Landing in 1943. They finally find the actually point of divergence in 1942, somehow utilizing the Vibranium sent into the past the Nazi's had perfected their V-2 Rockets earlier and completed a successful attack on London. Calculating the probable point in time when the Nazi's obtained the Vibranium, the Fantastic Four set the time machine to early 1942 and hop on. In 1942, in a secret Allied base, the Invaders have gathered to discuss their plan to attack Castle Cherbelle, a location intelligence has indicated is where the Nazi's are busy creating new secret weapons in their bid to take over all of Europe. When the Fantastic Four materialize in the middle of the room, the Invaders think they are Nazi spies. Insulted and enraged at being called a Nazi, Ben attacks them causing a fight between the Fantastic Four and the Invaders until Mr. Fantastic manages to break up the fight. Explaining who they are, they offer their aid to help the Invaders, pointing out that they have a common goal. Although they are not quick to believe the FF's story about time travel, they agree to let them join the fight since what they speak of matches the intelligence they have collected. Riding to Castle Cherbelle within the Sub-Mariners air-ship when they are attacked Nazi Stukkas, however Namor's craft has superior speed and easily flies away from them. Along the way they spot the image of t he Watcher in the clouds, giving Richards the idea that they have the right idea in mind. Arriving at the Castle, the group silently sneaks into the castle, Reed has to quash his feelings of jealousy when the Sub-Mariner attempts to make a pass at Sue, and then remarks at how neither Sub-Mariner nor Captain America would recall their meeting, before splitting the two groups into teams of three to destroy the Nazi operation. Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl and Namor stumble upon a factory where highly advanced tanks and death rays are being constructed that are years in advance of any weapons the Nazi's should be using. In their attack, the Sub-Mariner smashes through one of the castle walls causing a flood of water to immerse the entire factory, destroying everything in sight. Namor then pulls Reed and Sue to safety. Meanwhile, Johnny, Captain America and Bucky stumble upon a battalion of Nazi soldiers and are confronted by Baron Zemo. While Johnny deals with the Nazi soldiers, Captain America clashes with Baron Zemo, striking a barrel of his Adhesive X causing it to spill on the villain's head gluing his hood to his skull for all time. Furious, Baron Zemo strikes Cap with a wrench and manage to escape, vowing to get revenge on Captain America in the future. While elsewhere in the castle, Ben, the original Human Torch and his partner Toro come across the Nazi's Vibranium enhanced V-2 rockets. As the Torch and Toro trash the rockets some of the Nazi's manage to launch one of them towards London. Ben manages to jump onto the rocket and tries to redirect it. He manages to redirect it toward the castle, destroying it. Thinking that he's been killed, Ben wakes up to find himself back in 1976 with his fellow teammates and realizes that Reed had built a device to return them to the present once their mission was accomplished. Back in their own time, Reed points out that they only recovered half the cylinder of Vibranium but considers the mission accomplished. The group goes off to celebrate. Ben tells them that he will catch up with them once he has taken off his exo-suit. As he's doing so he notices that the Watcher is still in their room. Ben realizes that their mission in the past is far from finished, and he decides to go back to 1942 and finish the job by himself. This story is continued in Marvel Two-In-One Annual #1. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * ** Other Characters: * * * * General Fitz-Hugh Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue it's explained that although Reed had to turn over Dr. Doom's time machine back to Doom due to international law, he had it long enough to make a working duplicate explaining years of stories that flip flop ownership of Dr. Doom's time machine between Reed Richards and Dr. Doom. * Any references to Reed and Ben serving in World War II, and references to the modern era of this story being in the year 1976 should be considered topical due to Earth-616's sliding time scale. Modern stories would indicate that both Ben and Reed served in the military, however the conflicts they participated would be topical for the era in which the stories were published if mentioned at all. * The events during World War II that happened in this issue are said to have happened in an alternate time line and thus why Captain America and Namor in the modern era do not recall meeting the Fantastic Four back in the past during the war. However both the and indicate that the events in , and all occurred in Earth-616. The going theory is that the divergence occurred in a pocket dimension and merged with the regular 616 time line after the crisis was averted. One could argue that the reason Cap and Namor didn't remember their past meeting with the FF when they had first met the group in the modern era was because history hadn't been changed by the FF's initial travel back in time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}